Vehicles are often provided with cowl structures that divide an engine room of the vehicle and an interior of the vehicle. The cowl structures may include a cowl louver structure that is supported by a cowl panel. The cowl louver structure may be provided with air inlets to draw air from the environment therethrough, for example, for air conditioning for the vehicle interior.
In some vehicles, the cowl louver structure is not only used to cover parts of the cowl panel, but is also supported by a front windshield. Windshields are often non-planar structures which can make installation with the cowl louver structures challenging. Accordingly, a need exists for structures that facilitate installation of windshields and cowl louver structures.